I need You, Edward
by White Angel Fox
Summary: Bella is still devastated about Edward and Jacob wants to help her. But he starts to fall for her. One night Bella received an email, from an unknown messenger. Who was it and what do they want? Rated M for Lemons.I have no sexual history so sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of Stephanie Meyer's Characters….. But I wish I did, and then I would be famous … anyways…**

**Summary:** Bella is still devastated about Edward and Jacob wants to help her. But he starts to fall for her. One night Bella received an e-mail, from an unknown messenger. Who was it and what do they want? Read to find out. Possible lemons, Rated M for swearing and graphic writing. You have been warned.

**Jacob's Threat and the e-mail**

I stared deeply into his eyes, knowing far too well, what was going to happen. He leaned into kiss her, but I turned my face away. Jacob kissed her cheek gently.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I know you're not ready, it's just that I am." He stared into my eyes, but I turned away.

He grasped me under my chin and roughly turned my face to his. "I want you now and you will want me!" he yelled into my face.

He attacked my lips, kissing them forcefully, as tears formed in my eyes and spilled down my face. I tried to push him off, but he was much stronger then me.

Suddenly he stopped and pulled me into an upright position. And shifted away from me so that we were no longer touching.

I looked at him and heard the front door bang. Finally, realization hit me hard. Charlie was home and Jacob didn't want him coming in on them.

I quickly wiped my tears away and any traces of them. Charlie opened the back door and beamed at me. I forced a smile upon my face.

"Dad, welcome home, how was work?" I asked, surprised my voice was normal.

"It was okay, are you going to start dinner soon? I'm bushed." He asked blushing because he had to ask.

"I totally forgot, I'll start it right now." I jumped up and walked to the back door. I turned back, remembering Jacob." I'll see you later." I said politely and continued to the kitchen.

I started looking for something to make and saw some fish, so I put in the pan and began cooking. Suddenly an arm snaked around my waist and I jumped.

"I'll get you tomorrow, you just wait." Then he was gone, leaving me in the kitchen by myself. I finished making Charlie's supper and gave it to him.

"You not hungry?" I shook my head and bounded up the stairs and into my bedroom.

I slammed the door and slid down it.

I began to bawl. I didn't want Jacob that way but he doesn't understand. I still love Edward even though he's been gone for a long time.

I got up and walked over to my small computer and turned it on. I waited a couple minutes and it finally got done. I went to my e-mails and found three.

One was addressed from my mom, another from one of my girls from Phoenix and the last one said unknown messenger. I opened it and began to read:

"Meet me at the meadow, at 10:00 tonight. Try not to fall, my lovely." I squealed in joy as I realized that it was Edward.

But was it really? No, it had to be, Only Edward and I know about the meadow. I jumped up and went to the bathroom, for my human moment.

I couldn't believe it I was going to see my Vampire sweetheart, who left me . . . all by myself, leaving me heart broken. I started to think if I really even wanted to see him.

Author: This just the first chapter. What do you think? Sucks, I bet you thin it does. Anyways, Chapter two will be up soon. Please Review, Flames granted, but try to nice. Please?!!?!?

P.S First time writing fanfic!!!


	2. Authors note

Authors Note

Hey everybody, I would just like to tell you that I'm changing one itsy bitsy detail in the thing.

In stead of her meeting…. At the meadow, it's at the trail leading to the meadow. Kk?

Thanks everyone!!!!


	3. Chapter 2: Jacob's Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own, any character or ideas from Stephanie Meyer. But if I did, I would have Edward.**

**Info: ** If you like Jacob black, you are warned that he is very very bad in this. Lemons, so If you don't like , don't read!!!

I rushed through drying my hair. I glanced at my clock; the digital face read 9:15. I looked at myself in the mirror.

Suddenly it hit me. How was I going to pass by Charlie, with my truck? I pondered on this for awhile.

Then, I thought, I could say I have to run down to Jacob's, it was a weekend night anyways. Yeah, it would work.

It takes awhile to get there, and I can say that I really needed to talk to him. I grabbed my keys and a jacket and made my way o the living room.

I found Charlie passed out on the couch, with the TV blasting the baseball scores. I turned off the TV and placed a blanket around him.

He didn't even move. I made sure he was sleeping, and then wrote a note for him.

_Had to go to Jacobs for awhile, don't worry about me_

_Bella_

I stuck by him and grabbed my key and made my way out the door. I ran to my truck and hopped into the bed.

I was about to start the car, when a tap came to my window. I screamed and calmed when I saw Jacob.

I rolled down my window and smiled out at the tall boy.

"Hey Jacob, I was just on my way out." I tried to smile, but I was impatiently hoping he would leave on his own.

"Really? At this time of night? Does Charlie know?" He asked continuously.

I began to grow very impatient. "Yes, now can I go please?"

He could hear the impatience in her voice. He gave her a glare and turned on his heel.

'What had been up with him lately?' I asked myself as I drove away.

I drove for about 10 minutes, when I reached the base of the meadow's path. She walks in front of the truck and sits on the hood.

A tree branch broke, which made me spin around. In the sudden movement, I slipped over my foot and went flying down.

I tried to catch myself, when two long arms caught me at the waist. I thought it was Edward and I was about to say his name.

But I realized his arms to warm. I started to feel terror. I turned swiftly to get away from him.

He only pulled me into his chest. I was going to scream, but he put his hand over my mouth.

I tried to punch him, or kick him, but he had my body, clasped together with mine.

I grabbed his arm and bit it hard. He yelped out, and I recognized the voice.

One name crossed my mind. Jacob.

I stopped moving. Jacob let go of me and turned my body so it would face him.

"See, I knew you would come if you thought that leech sent you a message to meet here."

I was still shocked, but then I realized it was al a trap.

"Wha-what do you want from me Jacob?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"I want you" He said leaning into me, kisses my neck lightly. I shivered as his lips came into contact. He stopped and looked at me with a twisted eye.

"And I know you want me" He said, kissing my ear lightly. Tears started to spill, from my eyes.

I couldn't take it any longer. I tried to shove him back, but it didn't work. He just pressed harder against me.

He started to kiss me neck, with wet, sloppy kisses. He nuzzled my neck and bite and sucked on my pulse line.

He looked hungrily at my thin light blue blouse. He went to undo the first button, with out asking me. He got the whole shirt off and looked at my black bra.

He grinned from ear to ear as he went to take it off. I took a step back. My eyes blurry with tears.

He growled as I moved. He took a step forward and I took a step back, crying harder than before.

Suddenly a noise made us both look over into the forest. I took this chance to run. I grabbed my discarded shirt and ran to my truck.

I wasn't fast and Jacob was. He was there before I made it half way. I stared at him with horror.

He grabbed me and pulled me to the truck. He slammed me in the door of the truck and started to kiss me again.

This time with more bites, and pain. I winced in pain, but I never showed it. I could feel his finger, but my zipper, and he started to take them off.

I cried harder, telling him to stop. But he went along. He got to my underwear, when I got mad. I raised my leg, to look as if I was cooperating.

I raised my leg and kicked him hard right in the nose. He fell back and I pulled up my pants and picked up my discarded shirt and bolted.

I ran into the forest ad hid. Jacob came fuming by. His face was red with fury. He passed right by. I took a couple of seconds and ran to my truck.

'Help me, Edward' I pleaded to myself. A crashing came from behind me. I twirled around and saw a tree lying on its side. From the forest ventured out a very angry Jacob.

I pulled open the door and climbed in. I looked around for Jacob, and his eyes wee on fire. But he wasn't looking at me.

He was looking over my shoulder. I turned and there standing in the pale moonlight, was my vampire sweetheart, glaring at Jacob with coal black eyes.

Author: So how was it? Is it good? I know I promised some lemons, but it was close to a lemon. I'll try to get a lemon into the next one I promise. Keep Reviewing!!! I would like to thank all my reviewers from Chapter 1

bennetmok

GtotheAtotheBBY

Loser-lovely

Thanks guys!!!!

P.S Chapter three will be up in a couple of days. It's summer so I got time.


	4. Chapter 3: The long awaited appearence

**Disclaimer: I do not own, any of Stephanie Meyer's characters or ideas!!!!!! **

**Last time: **

_I turned and there standing in the pale moonlight, was my vampire sweetheart, glaring at Jacob with coal black eyes_.

Bella P.O.V

"Edward" I whispered. Then, my world went black and I started to fall forwards. The last I remember, was two cold arms snaked around my waist and a soft humming in my ear.

"I'm here for you Bella" And I was gone.

I woke up the next morning in my bed. I was confused as to how I got there. The last thing I could remember was Jacob was chasing me.

I shudder, and went to get out of bed, when an arm caused me to fall back on the bed. I turned, and saw Jacob grinning blackly up at me. I screamed.

Suddenly I woke up again. I was breathing hard and in a cold sweat. I looked over to my side and saw nothing. I let out a relieved sigh.

I got up and went to the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face, when I saw that I was dressed in my p.j's and they're was a red welt on my neck.

'_Omigosh, it's a hickey' _I screamed through my head. I grabbed my cover-up and tried my best to hide it. When I thought I was done, I went to go back to bed.

I walked into my room and gasped. There sitting on my bed was my perfect angel Edward who was also my worst nightmare.

Edward's P.O.V

I saw her wake up; she was breathing heavily and was sweating. Her head snapped to the side of her bed and she felt around to make sure nothing was there.

Oh, how I wanted to comfort her. She got up and walked to the bathroom. I went over to her bed and inhaled her wonderful strawberry scent.

The scent I had to live without for months. I lay down on her bed and waited for her. She came in and gasped.

I stared at her and saw just what had happened since I left. My glorious Bella was still as beautiful as ever.

Bella's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it. I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming. I felt it, I knew I wasn't dreaming. I began to cry and sank to the floor.

Edward seeing this came over to me and went to wrap his arms around me in a hug. I swapped at his arms and they recoiled.

He put a hand on my shoulder, which I also shook off. He heaved a sigh and moved towards the window.

"Wait" I let out in a feeble voice.

He turned to me, with a look of sadness. Silence passed the two of us as I tried to stop crying.

"Why-"I paused trying to make a coherent sentence. "Why did you leave me? Why?!!" I screamed at him.

He disappeared, as Charlie banged into the room. I looked at him through blurry eyes.

"Bella, Are you okay?" He ran over to me, but I stopped him when he went to hug me.

"I'm fine; I just had a bad dream. Sorry, I'll go to sleep now." He looked out the window, then at me and left.

I picked myself off the floor and went under the covers. Moments passed, when I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder.

I didn't shake it off. I cried silently, my shoulders shaking. He rubbed my back and soothed me. Soon enough I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up this time, and saw grey clouds outside. Just waiting to let all that moisture out. I looked at my clock. It was 8:30 in the morning.

I didn't feel like staying in bed. I looked around to see if Edward was still here. I whispered out his name, but no response.

I got up and got dressed. I went down and saw a note on the table.

_Hey Bells, I went fishing for the day, be back late tonight, don't wait up._

I walked into the kitchen and gasped. There he was again. This time instead of being sad I was angry.

Author: So what do you think? Good, bad, something in between? Review Review Review!!!!

P.S Sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors. I have an odd tendency to go from first person to third or vice versa. Thanks for being loyal readers. Keep them reviews coming and chapter 4 will be up shortly!


	5. Chapter 4: The need for Edwrad

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters or ideas. ******

**Info:** This chapter contains lemons. This is my first lemon so please don't hate me if it's bad.

Last time. . . .   
_I walked into the kitchen and gasped. There he was again. This time instead of being sad I was angry._

_  
_

Edwards P.O.V

"Edward" she whispered lightly. She ran to me and threw her arms around me. I hugged her tightly, as she cried into my shoulder.

Suddenly, she pulled away, her face full of unknown fury. "Why did you come back now, Edward? Why now?!"

She yelled at me. I looked down at the floor in shame. I didn't know what to say. And I knew if I looked at her, her beauty would compel me. 

I finally got the courage and looked up at her. Her eyes full of tears and sadness. She continued to yell and scream at me until, I wanted her to stop. I got up and kissed her firmly.

I kissed her with the passion and want of not having her for months. She stopped and responded to the kiss. I picked her up, not disturbing our kiss and led her to the couch.

I laid her down on the couch, my hands on her waist. Her hands started to explore my chest. The warmth from her hands was unbearable and I wanted more.

Bella's P.O.V

I yelled at him. I was mad that he turned up now. I loved him, but now all I could do was scream and yell at him.

Suddenly his lips landed on mine in the earnest way. I was shocked, but then I eased into the kiss. He picked me up bridal style and led me to the couch.

We never broke our kiss on the way there. He rested his hands on my hips, while I explored his chest. I heard him moan when I caressed his stomach.

I did it again and he tightened his hold on my hips, which made me squeal out in pleasure. We stopped the kiss, to breath mostly for me and Edward smiled darkly at me.

I pulled my face up to kiss him again but he pulled away. I stared at him confused, and saw his hands go to my sides and start tickling me. 

I laughed uncontrollably. I begged him to stop, but he kept asking me to stop what. He finally stopped, while a few tears slide out of my eyes.

"I love you, Bella Swan." He said gently as he went to kiss me again.

"I love you too, Edward Cullen" I said, as he deepened the kiss. 

He started to take off his shirt when I stopped him. He looked at me and I smiled. I grabbed the ends of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

He grinned at me as I blushed. 'Where did I get the courage to do that?' I asked myself silently.

His lips left mine and made a trail of butterfly kisses down my cheek, to my neck. His fingers grazed the buttons of my blue blouse.

He fingered the top bottom and asked for permission with his eyes. I nodded once and he continued.

With the vampire speed, he took off my blouse, leaving me in my innocent white bra.

I blushed as he stared at me. I lowered my head, and he lifted my chin and gave me an encouraging smile.

He kissed me and I grazed my hands over his muscular chest. His hands made their way to my back and to my bra hook.

He didn't wait; he ripped it off and stared lovingly at my breast. I blushed furiously. He kissed my blush and made his way down to them.

He licked my hard peak, and I let out a throaty moan. His tongued flicked it and teased it.

My body bucked wildly against Edwards and I felt something hard. My eyes widen, when I realized it was his hard member.

Edward's P.O.V

I hissed went she bucked into my already hard member. I saw her blush again. Oh how I would die for that blush. You know what I mean.

My 'friend' was aching, ever since I saw her last night. But I didn't want to leave her to jerk off.

Suddenly hands were trying to unfasten his jeans. I looked up to see Bella.

She was staring back at me, with something glistening in her eyes. Yes, it was lust. She unbuttoned it and slid them down.

Showing my black boxers, she outlined the elastic of the boxer. She giggled. I looked in her eyes, and saw happiness.

I tugged at her pants too and she tilted her head back as to give me permission.

I slid them down, savoring the moment. Then, they were off, showing her small white panties.

I could see a damp spot, from where she was already wet. I put a finger under the band and slid them down.

I looked at her clit and lust glazed over my eyes. I grazed my hand over it.

"Edward" I glanced up and saw Bella breathing harder and her eyes closed. She bucked her hips moaning and calling my name.

I slowly inserted a finger into her. She let out a loud moan mixed with my name.

"Eeedddwwaarrdd" She let out, bucking her hips, trying to get my finger in deeper. I inserted a second finger, then a third.

She continued to moan my name. My member growing harder with each moan, to the point of pain.

She saw the pained looked on my face and her hand starched to my clothed member and she stroked it.

I moaned, with a shudder. She too slipped off the clothing and stoked my member, pumping it with her hand.

We pleasured each other until we almost reached our max. She took her hand away. I stopped what I was doing and looked at her.

"Edward" She got up and crawled to me and straddled me. "I need you, Edward" She said and stared down at my member.

I picked her up and laid her on the couch again. I positioned myself at her entrance.

"Are you sure, Bella?" She nodded her head. I slowly began to enter her. She winced and tears came out of her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked with concern. She nodded again.

"Keep going, it'll be okay." She said. I continued and waited, letting her adjust to my size. The pained look was replaced with pleasure.

"Go, Edward." She ordered me. I started to pull in and out.

"Faster, Faster Edward, Harder!!!" She yelled out. I pumped faster. I kissed her mouth, her cheek, and then her neck.

I kissed it, heaving against it, as our bodies became one. Just as we were about to come, I lost control.

I bite down into Bella's Neck, just as we came together. She cried out a scream of Pain/Pleasure. I let the venom enter her bloodstream.

She passed out on the couch and laid there limp. Her breathing coming harsher and harsher.

"What have I done?!" I exclaimed aloud.

**Author: **So what do you think?? I hope you guys like it!!!

Review Review Review!!!!!!!!

P.S Next chapter I'll go back a little to were Jacob and Edward talked when Bella passed out.

Hehe Adios People!!!


	6. Chapter 5: Treaty Broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephanie Meyer's characters or ideas. I wish I did. . . .**

**Last time. . . . . **

Edward came back; Bella yells at him, they experience their first LEMON!!! And then Edward BIT Bella!!!!! Okay Enjoy Chapter 4!!!

P.S I like Exclamation marks ;P

**Edwards P.O.V**

"What have I done!!?" I yelled at myself. I looked down at Bella, while she writhed in silent pain. I stroked her neck and she let out a horrifying screech.

I covered my sensitive ears and chewed on my lip. 'What am I going to do?' Then an idea popped into my head.

I grabbed my little silver cell and punched in Alice's number. Before it even rang, she answered and started to yell at me.

I held the phone an arms length away, but I could still her loud and clear. I could even hear the venom in her voice.

"You bit her! You had sex with her, then you BIT HER!!!!!???" I sighed and calmly called her name.

She shut up and let me talk. "Yes, I bit her. I don't know what happened, I guess I lost control." I buried my head into my hand.

"What do you want me to do, Edward?" She asked me calmly. "Could you come and umm… dress her?"

Silence rang out on the other line and Alice burst out laughing. If I could blush, I would have been the darkest shade of red.

"Just come" I shouted into the phone. I snapped it shut and looked over at my angel.

I noticed the blanket I draped over her had fallen off, and her perky breasts were uncovered.

I grabbed the blanket and put it back on. Again, if I could blush. (**A/N: Wouldn't Edward be adorable if he could blush?**)

I waited impatiently as I heard the front door click. I looked over and Alice was gracefully floating to me.

I ran up to her and hugged her tightly which, she was a little reluctant. I looked down and saw that I was still in my black boxers.

I let go of her and went over to get dressed. I walked into the kitchen, while, She got Bella dressed.

She called me into the room, and threw Bella to me. I didn't expect it and I almost dropped her.

"What are you –"I saw her in a crouched state, teeth bore, looking over my shoulder. I turned and behind me I saw an angered Jacob.

"Jacob" I growled out. I held Bella closer to my body, as she shook violently. Her brow was covered with little beads of sweat.

"What did you do to her" he replied through clenched teeth. I looked down at her, then at Jacob.

"What I do with her has nothing to do with you." He looked at me, and then his gaze fell on Bella's neck.

"Yo-you bit her! That's breaking the treaty, we set ages ago!! Eww and she smells like you!" He yelled out. I read his mind, and saw what he was really thinking.

"You actually thought Bella liked you, more than a friend." Jacob blushed and lowered his head.

"Doesn't matter, you broke the treaty, she'll be mine soon enough" He lifted his head, a devilish grin.

"Think again, dog breath."(**A/N I can't remember what Edward calls him. Sorry!)**

"She's going to become one of us." With that I ran out the door with Bella and Alice.

We got to the car, when Jacob, came bounding out after us. I got in the drivers side, with Bella, while Alice took the passenger.

I revved the engine and sped out of the driveway. Jacob ran after us, but I stepped on the accelerator and made our way to the house.

I cradled Bella, as she let out another ear piercing scream. I held her to my face and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Edward" I glanced at Alice and saw her gripping the seat tightly with her hands. "They're coming." She let out as her head snapped back to look behind.

"Crap!"

**Authors Note: So huh huh? How do you like it? I hope you guys like it. Chapter six will be up and it's also going to be a dedication to my friends. You'll find out why in the next chapter.**

**P.S Please excuse all the errors I have made. I'm not perfect, your not perfect, so be nice. Review. Flames are allowed just don't burn me too much kk?**


	7. Chapter 6: The reason of Delay

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephanie Meyer's characters or her ideas. She is my idol. I love her soo much!!**

**Dedication: All my reviewers.**

**Demontsgrl Querida32 Susanswan Sounds of music bennetmonk Amygirl23 Goth queen 153 Ohagi-chan crzy-bout-edward-cullen **

**VampireBella Loser-lovely xxxiamemmaxx GtotheAtotheBBy**

**And special dedication, to my best friends to the world. I can't reveal their real names, but their stage names are Zoey and Hunter he he (girl and boy)**

**Love all you guys!!!!!**

Last time. . . . . 

"_Crap"_

**Edwards P.O.V**

I looked over my shoulder, and glaring back at me were 5 huge wolves, chasing the car.

I pressed down on the gas and shot off.

We finally arrived at the house; Carlisle was waiting for us at the door. He ran took Bella from my hands and went back into the house.

Alice and I watched for the mutts. When nothing happened we got into the house and locked the doors.

Esme came and punched into a keypad and the windows were covered.

"Where are Rosalie and Emmet?" I asked. Looking around I saw Jasper, Alice, and Esme.

Just as they were called, they came down. Rosalie had a hard furious look on her face and Emmet looked neutral.

As soon as Rosalie saw me she came at me and pummeled me to the ground. "Why did you do it? Why? She was normal!!!" She yelled as she slapped me.

I caught her arm and saw the sad look in her eyes. I could tell that if she could cry, she would be bawling.

I looked away from her and released her. I got up, leaving her on the ground. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." With that I fled out the door and got into the car.

"Wait Edward!" I looked in front of the car and saw Alice. "I need to talk to you"

**Bella's P.O.V**

The pain was immense. The fire traveled through my veins, all through my body. My heart left like it was going to explode.

I felt cold hands on my arm. It felt so good. I pushed into the touch and opened my eyes. The bright light coming from the lamp hurt and I squeezed them shut again.

Suddenly another burst of fire when through my veins. I let out a horrifying scream. I heard voices. Soft voices barely heard.

"He just left?" I didn't get to hear the response. Just then, the darkness took me and I blacked out.

**Edward's P.O.V**

"What do you want?" I asked as Alice stalled my driving. "Where do you think your going to go?"

"To kill Jacob Black" I replied coldly. She gave me a confused stare. We got in the car and drove for awhile.

Finally I stopped and took a big intake of unneeded breath.

I turned to explain to her. "Alice, he, well he almost raped Bella. But she kicked him and almost got away. That is until I intervened."

"Why did you intervene earlier?" She asked me quietly, her eyes boring into my eyes. I lowered my eyes.

"I thought she wanted to do it. That was until I heard her starting to cry. What if I hadn't stopped him? What if he took Bella there and then?" I buried my head into my hands.

Alice laid a hand on me and soothe me, when she suddenly she grabbed my arm, tightly.

She stared over my shoulder.

I looked, but saw nothing. "Edward" she let out in a small voice." Drive! It's Bella" I didn't wait for an explanation. Iread her mind, threw the car in reverse and raced home.

The second we pulled in the drive I darted out, while Alice bounced out. The door was hanging off its hinges.

I saw Esme and Carlisle moving the furniture, back to normal and Jasper picking up pieces of glass.

"What happened?" I bellowed out. Esme came over and hugged me tightly. "The wolves came and tried to attack us. They almost got Bella, but we saved her in the end."

"But. . ." came Carlisle. I looked at him with horror in my eyes. "Is she okay?"

"Well, she'll live, but she was cut. She has a deep cut on her stomach. I operated on her. She'll live, but she's hastily becoming a vampire." He looked down sadly.

I ran up to Alice's room, to where she was moved too. I entered the room and saw Rosalie holding Bella tightly.

As soon as she heard me come in, she set Bella on the bed and fled out the door. I stared after her until Emmet entered my gaze.

"She cares about Bella" Walking over and stroking Bella's cheek in a brotherly way. "She's just jealous that Bella _was_ human."

I cringed, when he said was. I stared down at her, and then I cured up next to her. Laying my arm, protectively around her waist.

Careful not to harm her injury further, but I knew that my cold flesh would feel nice against it.

Morning came incredibly slow, the next day but it did. It had been three days since I had bitten her. Slowly as the sun rise, my beautiful angel rose too.

Awakening to the suns rays for the last time.

**Authors note: Sorry, I had no internet for a couple of days, so I didn't think I would be able to update. Anyways how do you like it?**

**I want to thank all my reviewers and my friends for inspiring me. I love you guys he he. Well, I'm out. Look for chapter 7 soon**

**P.S Please excuse any errors, I'm only human . . . or am I? Dun dun duhhhhhh!!!! Whoa!!!**

**P.S.S I want to be a vampire like Edward…and then I want Edward to be mine! He He **


	8. Chapter 7: Hunting Lessson

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's Character or her ideas.**

**Warning: Fluff +Lemon in this chapter!!!!**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes, to a bright light. It didn't bother me. I rose up and looked around the room. I was alone.

"Where am I?" I asked out loud.

"You're in Alice's Room" a voice replied. I turned swiftly almost falling off the bed. I turned and there standing at the far wall was my angel.

"Edward" I whispered out, and then I leapt into his arms. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I looked at the mirror in her room and gasped.

My skin was paler, and it looked like I hadn't slept in weeks. I looked and saw that my stomach was toned, I was a little taller and I had a great figure.

Not that I didn't have one before. I also saw that Alice had dressed me in a blue blouse, with blue jeans. I couldn't believe it, I was a vampire!

I looked over at Edward and saw that he was admiring me too. I walked over to him and planted a kiss on his mouth.

Instead of pulling away he brought my body closer and deepened the kiss. I wrapped my hands around his neck and his wove around my waist.

Suddenly a knock came to door, that made me jump. Edward chuckled slightly and walked to the door.

"Come one, I want to see Bella too!" Came a gracefully chirpy voice. Edward let out an angry sigh, and then smiled mischievously down at me.

"I'm sorry, but Bella is busy, come back in a couple hours" Edward replied with a smirk. He began to kiss my neck as I giggled.

Alice began to thud on the door and it gave way. It fell on the other side. Edward and I looked at her shocked.

She looked from the door to the both of us. "Hey, I love her too" She giggled. She looked me up and down then ran to hug me.

If I was still human, she would have knocked the wind out of me. But I was surprised at my strength.

Suddenly my fists clenched. My mouth was watering. I began to snap my teeth at Alice's throat. She jumped back, but only a few feet from me.

She stared at me with horrid eyes. 'What the hell did I just do?' I asked myself silently. I looked at Edward to Alice and the others in the doorway.

"Bella, Are you hungry?" Carlisle said from the corner. I turned to him and gave him a confused look.

But, I nodded and everyone gave me an encouraging smile. "Edward, Alice, go feed her" They nodded and took off with me in the middle.

We ran for what seemed like seconds. We made it to the small forest, were well Edward and I ….you can say broke up.

Alice stopped in front of me and put up a hand. I saw her crouch down. I whispered her name and she turned her head.

Her eyes scared me. They weren't the normal topaz that I love. They were coal black. It sort of made her demonic.

I got scared, but when I looked over at Edward I gasped too. He had the same eyes. I wondered if I had the same.

"Bella, Bella you ready?" I looked at Edward and nodded slightly. "Okay, watch Alice carefully." I turned my attention to Alice.

I saw her crouch behind a tree and a deer was grazing, oblivious to the three of us. Alice kicked off the ground and jumped on the back of it.

The poor deer didn't even have a chance to run. I heard a sickening snap and it lay limp in her hands.

Edward pushed me towards her, while he followed closely. Alice held it out to me. Edward ushered me to it and showed me how to feed from it.

I copied his movement and saw how good it was. I drank a great deal of it and I felt so good. When I looked at Edwards eyes he had a hint of topaz in his eyes.

I smiled up at him. He leaned over to me, and me thinking he was going to kiss me puckered out my lips, but he surprised me.

He licked my cheek. When he leaned away from me I gave him a confused look. He smiled and replied "You had something on your face."

I rubbed my cheek to make sure it was gone. "Wait, don't move." He said gently. I stood completely still.

He leaned over and licked my lips, and then he grabbed my face and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back but I stopped and looked for Alice.

"She left; we'll see her at home." Edward replied as if he read my mind. Then this came to the thought of my power.

Edward looked into my eye. "Well, we'll have to figure that out." I nodded then, I realized something.

"You can read my mind?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, I guess, I don't know how but as you went under transformation I kept seeing into your mind. It's getting clearer, but I have to work my way in."

I nodded and looked down at the ground. I finally looked at him and I wore a mischievous smile.

"So, what do you want to do, Mr. Cullen?" I said seductively.

**Author Note: Ahh! You all were waiting for the word seductive weren't you? He he. Anyways, sorry that it's taken so long to update. **

**I've been working on my story I'm writing. It's about 4 abused teenage girls that band together to fight the abusers.**

**Yeah so Review Review Review!!!!!! Chapter 8 will be up soon!!!!**

QueenOfQueer ;P

P.S Sorry about it but there will be a possible lemon in the next story. Sorry about misleading you!!!


	9. Chapter 8: Lemon!

**I'm Sooo sorry for taking so long. I never wrote a lemon so I had to work really hard and ahhh, it's so hard to hide this from family members. Please excuse any errors or anything stupid thank you!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters or ideas…. But who knows maybe I am Stephanie Meyer…or not….hehe**

**Last time on "I need You, Edward". . . . **

I nodded and looked down at the ground. I finally looked at him and I wore a mischievous smile.

"So, what do you want to do, Mr. Cullen?" I said seductively.

**Author Note: I'm sorry, but I have no sexual history so my lemons, well they might not be very good. I'm sorry. Now on with the story!**

**Edward's P.O.V**

Bella advanced towards me with a coy smile. She shoved me to the ground and landed on top of me. She kissed me hard on the lips.

She thrusted her hips into my groin and I moaned into the kiss, her face twisted into a smile and she moved away from me.

Now she sat, straddling me, and having fun doing it. She would grind her hips into mine and my hard member becoming harder more and more.

She giggled as I moaned and hiss in pleasure. I grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her down to kiss her passionately.

Then pushed her face up and gently and breathed into her ear. "Now. What so funny?" I poked her side and she let out a squeal.

I raised one eyebrow and a devilish smile captured my face. I poked my fingers into her sides, watching her laugh uncontrollably.

"Stop, Edward, stop it!" She yelled out at I tickled her. She grabbed my hands and held them together. She leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips.

I snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her more into me. She giggled again and I chuckled.

I stared into each others eyes and Bella then did the unthinkable. She reached for the button on her blouse and undid it. Along with the other buttons. I watched in awe as she let it hang open, her black bra poking out in my face.

She teasingly bent over and I could see her breasts. I could have died there and been happy. She shook them in my face and I grabbed one. Bella let out a gasp, but when I started to knead her boob, she began to moan.

Her head titled back and she moaned into the sky. She came back down to my mouth and kissed me lightly then harder. Suddenly I felt her tongue slid across my lower lip. I was so surprised, I opened my mouth and she dove in. Her soft pink tongue explored my mouth slowly and sensuously. I then attacked her tongue with mine. We had a tongue battle for awhile, until we came up for unneeded air. Bella started kissing down from my cheek to my neck, where she sucked and bit it for a little while. Then she got to the collar of my t-shirt.

She sat upright and looked at the shirt. She grabbed the hem of it and slid it up a little. "Let's get this nuisance out of the way" She said as she ripped my shirt off over my head. She stared at my chest, the lust in her eyes glistening. She bent down and made a small trail of wet, warm kisses down from my neck to my chest. She rubbed my stomach and my abs.

Suddenly she grasped my groin and I let out a grunted groan. Her hands roughly grinded into the bulge in my pants. I kept moaning and groaning. I could hardly hold it anymore. I grabbed her shoulders and switched positions, so that she was on the bottom and I was on top. She stared up and me and pulled me by the shoulders in for a kiss, but I stopped. She looked up at me confused. I fingered her shirt. "This is a little bothering isn't it Bella?" She nodded and I pulled her shirt do that she was left in her bra.

Suddenly she bucked into my hips. I groaned at the friction. I bent down and kissed her neck, sucking leaving red spots randomly all over neck. I kissed down her chest until I was in between her breast. I buried my head in then and I heard her let out a whimper. I licks at the outline of the bra and looked up at her. I saw she nodded slightly and her head turned up and she stared up at the sky. My hands traveled behind her back and unhooked the bra. It slid slowly off her body and I stared at her breast. I eyed them hungrily and Bella arched her back and I met her halfway.

I licked her left nipple cautiously. I received a moan so I continued. I didn't want to neglect the other one so I used my index and thumb and rolled her nipple. I also earned a groan from this. I continued this getting harder, just from the touch of her. I switched placed and licked the right one and rolled the left one.

"Eeddwwaarrdd!!!" She moaned out my name and my pants were becoming much too tight. Bella then reached down and unbuttoned my pants and slid down the zipper. I helped her remove my pants leaving me in my boxers. There was a large bulge in the middle. Bella sort of giggled when she saw it. I just rolled my eyes and kissed down to her belly button.

My tongue dipped into it and she groaned out loud, with a throaty scream. I finally met her jeans and looked up to her for permission. She let out a throaty moan, so I continued. I unbuttoned it and let the zipper down. I pulled down the pants with the help of Bella and she was left in nothing but her black panties. Obviously , from one of their earlier shopping trips.

I hooked my fingers under the waistband and tugged lightly. I saw her hand trail down to my boxers and tug lightly, so at the same time we pulled them down. I looked over her body in all its naked glory. I kissed her fiercely and she kissed back with the same strength. She bucked her hips into my growing member and I groaned and realized I couldn't hold it anymore. I grabbed her hips and steadied my hard-on in front of her opening. I slide in slowly and them I picked up the speed. Her moaning and groaning kept me going.

Not too long after we both came and I flipped over so she was on top of me. We breathed heavily and just lay together. Suddenly a voice from behind us made us jump.

"Well, well what do we have here?" The voice said, emerged from the trees.

"Jacob!"

-----------------------------------

**Author note: So did you like it. OMG I was going to shoot myself if I couldn't finish earlier. Ahh!!**

**Well, I'm sorry if it's not the best lemon, but I have no sexual history so please forgive and forget.**

**I am only 15 anyways!!!**

**P.S Please excuse any errors and I will have chapter 9 up soon enough!!!**


	10. Chapter 9: The mishaps

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters or any of her ideas……you know the drill!!!**

**Little bit of info: I'm going to go back a little with Jacob's mind and telling you from where they attacked to the moment…..hehe!**

**Jacob's P.O.V**

"Sam, we ready to go when you are." Jacob sent a message to the older wolf through his mind. He received a growl in response.

The 5 wolves jumped forward towards the Cullen's house. They tore through the door and met the faces of the vampires.

Esme and Carlisle crouched down ready to fight. Emmet joined and Jasper darted up the stairs.

"Rosalie!" He yelled out and entered Alice's room. He saw Rosalie holding Bella's in her arms. The door burst open and we ran into the room. Jasper sprung at me and we battled, while Sam went to retrieve Bella.

Rosalie jumped away with her and tried to go through the door. But Sam swiped at her and cut Bella on her stomach. I stopped fighting and ran over to Bella. But I was too slow and Sam stopped me before I got to them.

He took me by the gruff and jumped out the window. The other wolves were running into the forest too. We all ran until we got to La Push. I changed back to my human form and started to yell at Sam.

"You hurt Bella!" I yelled at him with all my might. I ran at him, my body convulsing. He put a hand up to stop me. I stopped dead in my tracks and glared at him.

"She was half way through the transformation. She wouldn't have felt it. She was becoming a vampire too fast." He said calmly but with a little force to show dominance.

"But we could have taken her with us!" I argued. "How Jacob? How were we supposed to take a girl who's on the verge on becoming a blood-sucker?!" My hands dropped to my sides and I hung my head in silence.

I ran out of the house, only hearing Sam call after me. I ran until I was in a forest. I sat there for awhile until I felt that I should go home and sleep. When I entered Billy was standing there waiting. I gave him a sullen look and he just let me pass.

About a day later I went for a run in the forest, training, when I started to hear some noises. I heard groaning and moaning. I walked slowly towards a clearing. I could smell blood and sweat and something else. I gasped. That scent was Bella and ….the blood sucker!

I looked around the tree and saw her lying naked on his chest, both of them breathing heavily. Bella looked like herself but her skin was paler, her figure more pronounced and she had violet bags under her eyes, like she has slept in weeks.

I emerged from the trees and began to speak. "Well, well what do we have here?"

**Bella's P.O.V**

Our heads snapped up in unison. I screamed out when I saw Jacob staring down at the two of us. I covered my body the best I could. I saw a discarded shirt, which I picked up and pulled over my head. Fortunately it was Edwards Black t-shirt and it reached down about mid-thigh.

I stood up, while holding the t-shirt in place, letting Edward put his boxers and pants. Suddenly I felt this strong urge for blood. I stared at Jacob and wanted to feel his blood to taste it. I moved forward a little, but Edward caught me around the waist. I looked up at him and saw immediately that he too was hungry.

"What do you want, mutt?" Edward asked through clenched teeth. I saw that he was trying not to pounce on Jacob. Suddenly I saw his body start top shake and he was glaring right at Edward. I don't know what really happened next but it felt all slow-motion.

Jacob started to run right at Edward. He jumped in the air and a huge rip echoed out. Edward put me behind him and crouched ready for the battle. But I didn't want him hurt so I ran at Jacob. Edward Called out my name and Jacob stopped dead in his tracks. I was in the middle of them and crouched low ready to fight Jacob. He looked at me with sad eyes and turns and ran the other into the forest. You could hear him hitting the trees with angered force.

I turned to Edward and gave him a small smile. But he had a furious look on himself. He started yelling at me about how stupid it was to jump in between them. I flinch every time his voice went really loud. He saw what he was doing and just took me in his arms.

I sigh into his chest. His hands traveled down my beck until the end of the shirt. "Hey, can I have my shirt back or are you going home like that?" He said pointing at it. I looked down and looked back at him. I nodded and giggled. I grabbed my pants and underwear and went behind a tree. I came out with in my pants and his shirt. He sat against the tree with my shirt and bra in hand.

He saw me and gave me a confusing look. " Hey, that's my shirt" He said teasingly. I came up to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I know but I like it." With that I ran towards the house and he laughed and ran after me.

I was laughing by the time I got to the house and Edward caught me around the waist. He kissed my cheek and I was laughing so hard I was amazed that I hadn't teared up. I looked up and I felt Edward turn to stone from behind me.

At the house stood a cop car.

_Charlie!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Author: I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update. It's just I've started to write my book and I'm having trouble with it. Anyways Review and Chapter 10 will be up…soon enough. Thank you to all of my Reviewers!!!!!**

**P.S Excuse all my errors and all that stuff thanks bye!!! And I didn't have time to Edit!!!**


	11. Authors note 3

**Author: I'm soo sorry people I'm like having major writes block, so I can't seem to write two words with out either turning off my computer, ripping the piece of paper or Yelling at the top of my lungs!!! **

**I might be able to get the next chapter up also I'm changing my name to Lunas Darkness. Because I need a change I'm sorry, but I do. Hope you'll all stick with me in my time of need.**

**Queen.Of.Queer**

**Now known as Luna's Darkness**


	12. Chapter 10: The ring

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephanie Meyer's characters or her ideas……but I love her anyways!!!!!(Lol you know what I mean)**

**I'm still debating whether this is the last chapter or not. **

**Info…on the last time on I need You, Edward: **

. I looked up and I felt Edward turn to stone from behind me.

At the house stood a cop car.

_Charlie!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 10: The Ring**

**Bella's P.O.V**

Edward let go of me and I stumbled my way over to the house. I heard Charlie's gruff voice yelling at Carlisle and Esme.

Esme's voice was trying – and failing – to calm Charlie down. "Where is my daughter, she's been missing for 3 days!"

I walk in and looked at Charlie. His face and neck were scarlet red. He turned when he heard the door.

"Isabella Swan! You are in a world of trouble. You're coming home right now." He grabbed my arm. He was about to walk away when his body stood rigid. He looked towards me. He looked down at my arm, then to my face. I wore an angry glare.

"Bella," his voice coming out shakily, "Why is your arm so cold?" I looked over to Edward. But something else locked into Charlie's mind.

"Why are you wearing his shirt?! And why does he have your shirt and you're br…you're….." And suddenly he fainted. I ran to him and checked his pulse. He was alive. Carlisle came over and checked him out. They decided it was best to take him home. But what was I going to do? I was still thirsty after Edwards and my… cough, cough pervious activity. Edward promised that we would go see Charlie, but first I had to feed.

We ran into the forest and Edward easily caught a deer. I fed off of it. Next, I went behind a tree and changed into my shirt. When I came out Edward was looking at me with a small grin on his face. I looked behind me then back to him.

"What?" I asked giggling. He came over to me and looked me in the eye.

"I wanted to ask you something. Bella, do you love me?" I was taken back. Why would he ask such I thing?

"Of course I love you Edward, never forget that." I said with love.

"Then Miss Isabella Swan, will you spend the rest of eternity with me, as Mrs. Edward Cullen?" He pulled a small blue box out of his pocket. He opened it and in it laid a beautiful ring, with a huge and I mean huge white diamond, with two small sapphire jewels on either side of it. (**A/N I'll try to put the link down at the bottom of the page for the ring.)**

He pulled it out and glanced up at me. He slipped it onto my finger and I just stared at it, wanting to cry. I jumped him and we fell to the ground and I hugged him in a bone crushing embrace.

"Yes, Edward, yes!" We kissed passionately. We got interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I turned around and saw Emmett, stifling not to laugh.

"Come on guys, Edward she just ate. Slow it down, eh?" He walked away laughing. I don't know why but I had to laugh. Edward stared up at m and laughed along with me. "Come on we better see how Charlie is holding up." He got up and held out his hand to help me up. I grabbed it, feeling the same electric shock, that day in Biology. We ran, hand in hand, all the way to my house. We stopped outside of the door. I turned and looked into Edwards butterscotch eyes.

"I'll always need you, remember that Edward. I love you." I kissed him and we held each other for a couple of minutes before entering the house.

The second I entered the house, a blue flowered vase came hurtling at me. Edward caught it before it came in contact with my face. I looked around desperately for the thrower. I looked and saw him come from the corner.

Jacob!

"Jacob what are you –"But I was cut off, when Edward stood protectively in front of me.

He stared at Jacob as if trying to concentrate. Suddenly he let out a chuckle. I looked at him, then at Jacob.

"So, reading my mind Leech? Tell me, what am I thinking?" Jacob folded his arms across his chest.

"You're thinking about Bella and how you wish she was yours. But I'm happy to announce that she and I are engaged." He smirked and held out my hand, showing Jacob the ring. He looked taken back.

"Bella is this true?" I nodded my head. His body began to shake and convulse. I knew what was happening. He was turning into a wolf.

Suddenly everything went dark and I could hear the ripping noises as he changed.

Why is this happening!?

* * *

Author: So how did you guys like it? Oh and here is the link to the ring. I went looking after I wrote the description and well copy and paste it and you'll love it. Next chapter will be up soon enough. My moment of Writers block is over.

stay tuned for I need You, Edward. (God, now it just sounds like a T.V show!)


	13. Important Notice

Hello Readers Of "I need You, Edward"

I would like to start of with thanking you all with the comments and reviews for my story.

I know that I haven't updated for awhile. I've been busy with work and school and night classes that's it's really hard to keep up to date with everything in my life.

But today on October 25, 2007 I learned that one of my fellow classmates has died. She apparently died this morning, but we learned nothing else. There were many rumors on how she died, but I didn't listen to any of it. I didn't know her personally and now I wish I did.

We had a service for her during 3rd period. When me and my friends were holding hands, I realized that anyone of them could die (usually I'm a positive thinker) and I held them tighter when I hugged them that day, wanting to remember them always.

A priest came to our school ad spoke to us. He asked us, "Why do people die?" No one replied to his question. Until a teacher stood up and spoke "Because we live life to the fullest everyday." I didn't understand it that much, but the priest smiled and nodded his head.

This is when I realized that I didn't live life to the fullest. I kept putting things aside and aside and procrastinating. I knew I had to stop. So I'm going to finshi my story and start and finish my 3 books I wanted to write for almost a year now.

So I will have the next chapter of this story up soon. Please pray for Sarah.

She was a well-known girl, and now she sits with God in heaven.


	14. Chapter 11: What happened!

Disclaimer: Do not own Stephnie Meyers Ideas, Characters, or her soul… But I met her!!! Omigosh I Love You Stephenie Meyer.

_Here I am, sitting in my 'comfy' folding chair, sipping my tea (I am Canadian, people) and thinking about what I should write. The best way to write is do to something completely unrelated to writing. So I was reading this weird book about a girl who dreams up her whole life but wakes, to find she's only the 10 year old she was when she was little._

_That's when I got an Idea for this chapter._

_WhiteAngelFox_

_Previously on I need you Edward:_

"Bella is this true?" I nodded my head. His body began to shake and convulse. I knew what was happening. He was turning into a wolf.

Suddenly everything went dark and I could hear the ripping noises as he changed.

Why is this happening!?

_  
_Chapter 11: Troubling Moment

My eyes snapped open; I wrenched myself into a sitting position. I grasp the covers in front of me and breathed heavily.

"_Wait, covers? Where am I?"_ I looked over the dark and realized that I was in my room. "_What about Edward and Jacob? What happened after I blacked out?"_

I jumped from the bed and a sudden shiver ran down my spine. I look at my window and saw it covered in white frost. I leaned closer and felt its cold lifting off it.

Past the frost stained window, snow littered the tree and the ground below. I shook my head and looked again.

"Snow? In the middle of April?!" I exclaimed quietly. I touch the window, to se if it was a dream and it chilled my warm skin. I touched my face and felt its warmth. I'm a vampire, so I can't be warm.

I ran to wards my door and ripped it open. The hall was silent and dark. I used the walls to find my way down the stairs. I tripped slightly, but caught myself on the railing. Where was Edward? Shouldn't he have caught me? I turned on the light in the kitchen and saw it was slightly filthy. I cleaned it yesterday. Didn't I?

What is going on? I ran to the laundry room and saw it was messy. I did laundry Last night!

I somehow got to my room and crawled into my cold bed and curled up in a ball. I drifted off into a dreamless night, only to be woken by Charlie's voice.

"Bella! Time for School!" I shot up in my bed and looked around. The room was still chilly, the window still glassed over with frost.

I got ready for school and descended down the stairs. Charlie looked up at me, with my sad look and went back to reading the paper.

"You feel like going to school today?" He asked casually. I gave him a confused look. What was he talking about? My mind suddenly dwelled on the time when Edward left. Did I even get out of bed some days?

Yeah, I'm going now." I grabbed the bag by my door and headed towards the door. I heard him say something but I ducked out the door and ran towards my truck.

I looked at the driveway, expecting the silver Volvo to purr into it. But the only thing on the driveway was snow.

I bundled up and continued to my truck. I opened the squeaky door and jumped in. I started the car and looked back at the house. I saw Charlie standing in the window, looking solemnly at me.

I pulled away from the curb and made my way to school. I hardly remember how I got there, but I did. I parked and sat in the still car. Where was Edward? Where is Jacob? Why is it winter?

The bell rang, disturbing my thoughts. I grabbed my bag and shuffled towards my first period class. I sat listening to the teacher talk. I heard him talk, but the words became jumbled in my mind.

I tried to concentrate, but my attention turned to the window, where a new blanket of snow began to fall, covering the slush and ice.

Lunch came by and I walked in and it seemed everyone was watching me. I looked over to where the Cullen's once sat and saw the table completely empty and it looked as if people avoided it.

I walked half-way into the cafeteria and stopped. I felt so wrong. I felt that I shouldn't be here. I turned quickly and run out the doors in to the blizzard of snow. I ran to my truck without looking back.

I started it and ripped out of the parking lot and down the street. The many times I remember Edward Taking me there, I knew where I was going.

I look up at the house. Snow covered the driveway and most of the house. I went up to the door and rang the doorbell. No answer came. I knocked, and then pounded on the door. I looked around and stepped up on the toes to reach the key. I grabbed the cold metal and sought out the keyhole. It turned easily and the door squeaked open.

I looked around and gasped. I sank to my knees. The house once alive with so much life was dead silent. Not even the ticking of the clock broke through the quiet. The furniture covered with white sheets, the windows barred, making the house deserted.

I stood up and taking the stairs two at a time I sprinted to Edwards' room. I burst through the doorway to find the room empty. Nothing but dust left. I sank to the floor and pounded on it with my fist. It's not fair! He should be here. I let the tears run free, the ones that were building all day.

A noise from behind me made me turn. The door began to open.

"Edward?"…

OOH!!! I'm such a bad person for leaving you people hanging like that. But I'll be able to write the next chapter because I killed my editor. …

Okay I'm completely joking but I told her I didn't want to be my editor because she was killing all my stuff!! I would write a word and she would criticize on it. No I'm not overly sensitive. She's my best friend but …yeah…

Anyways I'll have more time for writing with out her breathing down my bad for my nest chapter or story... I'm only 15 people, but I already and working on 3 books. No I do not have a publisher either. Hehe see you next time!


End file.
